Thriftear
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Thriftkit |mother=Ivypool |father=Fernsong |sister=Bristlekit |brother=Flipkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Thriftkit is a dark gray she-cat. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :When Alderheart goes to the nursery to check on the queens, he sees Ivypool snuggled in the nest with her three kits. Fernsong proudly watches over them, sitting beside his mate. Ivypool tells Alderheart that she's chosen names already, and introduces Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit. The medicine tom compliments the queen, saying that her kits are beautiful. He checks over the kits, questioning whether their feeding is regular. Ivypool happily replies that they won't stop, and her eyes gleam. The silver-and-white tabby says now that she has her own kits, she can understand what's truly important. After finishing their conversation, Alderheart notices Cinderheart gazing over at Ivypool and her litter with an affectionate gaze. :When Briarlight falls ill, she is moved out of the nursery to prevent the sickness from spreading to the kits there. Not long after, when the brown she-cat dies of the sickness, and Jayfeather blames himself. He says that she must've contracted it from him as he helped with Ivypool's kitting, but Alderheart reassures him it isn't. He notes that Ivypool and her kits might have died without a medicine cat, so Jayfeather did all he could to help. Later, as Alderheart observes Velvet pad around camp, he sees her stop to look at Thriftkit, Flipkit, and Bristlekit as they play and tumble. :When Dovewing pays her former home a final visit, Ivypool shoots forward, greeting her sister happily. Her kits squeeze through the crowd after her, and they sniff the newcomers curiously as their mother reunites with their aunt. Dovewing asks if the kits are Ivypool's, and the tabby she-cat introduces Bristlekit and her siblings to Dovewing's kits, Lightkit, Shadowkit, and Pouncekit. Lightkit comments that they're quite small, but Ivypool explains that Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit are only a few days old, and their eyes opened just recently. Pouncekit gratefully states that it's nice to have kin. When Dovewing reveals that she'll be going back to ShadowClan, Ivypool gathers her kits.The joyous mood fades, and she then turns her back on the gray she-cat. As Dovewing departs, Ivypool still doesn't look at her, her attention on her kits. Trivia Interesting Facts *She has kittypet blood through Cloudtail and Firestar, WindClan blood through Windflight and Crowfeather, and SkyClan blood through Redtail. *Thriftkit is a distant descendant of Windstar via Ashfoot. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Ivypool: Father: :Fernsong: Sister: :Bristlekit: Brother: :Flipkit: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotkit: :Flykit: :Dovewing: Uncle: :Snapkit: Grandmothers: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing: Grandfathers: :Lionblaze: :Birchfall: Great-grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: Great-aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Great-half-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-great-uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See more}} Tree References and Citations de:Thriftkitfi:Thriftkitru:Заботливаяpl:Kwiatek (TC) Category:Kits Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters